The Adventures of Ultra Sunil and Apron Girl
Stephen Druschke Films www.dailymotion.com/video/x5v2xp8 Andrew Smith (the episode begins) Stephen Druschke Films The Amazing Adventures of Ultra Sunil and Apron Girl (a.k.a Giggles). Chapter 1. Andrew Smith (the adventure begins) Stephen Druschke Films Giggles was reading the Ultra Sunil comic book until... Andrew Smith Giggles: Holy smokes! Stephen Druschke Films Ultra Sunil was in trouble. He's been tied to a log by his woodland enemy, The Pesky Woodpecker. Andrew Smith (The Pesky Woodpecker laughs) Stephen Druschke Films And he was about to be chop by a big robot lumberjack. Andrew Smith (Lumberjack snickers) Stephen Druschke Films Ultra Sunil was a goner. Andrew Smith Giggles: Oh no! That's not good. Stephen Druschke Films Giggles thought quickly and said... Andrew Smith Giggles: Well, this looks like a job for... You know who I'll turn into. Stephen Druschke Films (She zooms into the book) Andrew Smith Giggles: Apron Girl! The one who appeared in Apron Girl with Skippy (Dumbo), Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Fight The Villains' Revenge, and Cookie is My Duty, since I'll appear in film spoof travels as well if so. Stephen Druschke Films Quickly Apron Girl grabs something into her utility apron. Andrew Smith Apron Girl: Here's something that should help me in this book. Stephen Druschke Films She pulled out a knife boomerang and tossed it. Andrew Smith (tosses her knife boomerang) Stephen Druschke Films And freed Ultra Sunil in the nick of time. Andrew Smith Apron Girl: Gotcha, Ultra Sunil! Stephen Druschke Films Her Apron think must have save Ultra Sunil but... Andrew Smith (suddenly) Stephen Druschke Films Pesky tossed the log into the sky and right into the Mongoose Incorporation. Andrew Smith (all of a sudden) Stephen Druschke Films Giggles: I'll get the log. Andrew Smith Ultra Sunil: Go for it, Apron Girl. Stephen Druschke Films And that leave Ultra Sunil to Pesky. Andrew Smith Ultra Sunil: You're mine, Pesky. Stephen Druschke Films (Pesky power pecks) Andrew Smith Ultra Sunil: Wowzers! Stephen Druschke Films Giggles quickly grabs the log with her powerful strange and toss it back to where it came. Andrew Smith (grabs the log and tosses it back to where it is from) Stephen Druschke Films Meanwhile Pesky defeated Sunil until... Andrew Smith (then suddenly) Stephen Druschke Films (Pesky looks up) Andrew Smith Pesky: Huh? What on earth? Stephen Druschke Films (WHAM!) Andrew Smith Pesky: ow. Stephen Druschke Films Ultra Sunil thought quickly and toss Pesky right into the Mongoose Jail, Andrew Smith (Pesky is put in prison) Stephen Druschke Films (CRASH) Andrew Smith Pesky: Ouch. Stephen Druschke Films Giggles: That was easy. Said Giggles. Andrew Smith Sunil: Yeah. I'm so glad you came to rescue me. Since we appeared in Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends: Evil Villains' Revenge, I'm sure we'll appear in other film spoof travels as well. Stephen Druschke Films (Scream was heard) Andrew Smith (being a Wilhelm one) Stephen Druschke Films What's this? A girl screaming for help? Stay turn after these messages for Chapter 2. Andrew Smith (the episode stops) Stephen Druschke Films Chapter 2. Last time, Ultra Sunil and Apron Girl had just throw Pesky Woodpecking into jail. Andrew Smith (a Wilhelm scream is heard) Stephen Druschke Films Both: Huh? Andrew Smith Voice: Help! Stephen Druschke Films (A cake was being blown) Andrew Smith (away) Stephen Druschke Films (Pepper holds onto the candle) Andrew Smith (as tight as possible) Stephen Druschke Films The 250th birthday celebration was being blown by... Andrew Smith (the celebration is blown away) Stephen Druschke Films The Black Wolf Andrew Smith (The Black Wolf is seen) Stephen Druschke Films (He sucks) Andrew Smith (in) Stephen Druschke Films (and blows) Andrew Smith (so hard) (with his breath) Stephen Druschke Films One of Ultra Sunil's huff and puff enemies. Andrew Smith (Bad Wolf snickers) Stephen Druschke Films To blow out the candle on the city's biggest birthday cake and blown the cake and the heroes torwards the statue of Mongoose City. Andrew Smith (Bad Wolf chuckles evilly) Stephen Druschke Films Ultra will be crushed, Apron Girl will be smashed and Pepper will be killed. Andrew Smith (Bad Wolf laughs) Stephen Druschke Films Then Sunil gets an idea. Andrew Smith Sunil: I've got it. This should work. Stephen Druschke Films Pay attention/ . Andrew Smith I'm paying attention. Okay. Please don't get cross at me. Stephen Druschke Films I'm not. Andrew Smith Alright. Stephen Druschke Films Then Sunil gets an idea. Andrew Smith (an idea comes into his head) Stephen Druschke Films Sunil: I'll handle the cake. Said Sunil. Andrew Smith (snickers) Stephen Druschke Films Giggles: And I'll break the wind. Andrew Smith (chuckles) Stephen Druschke Films (Flies away) Andrew Smith (up into the sky) Stephen Druschke Films Sunil use his strenge to get the cake away from the statue. Andrew Smith (Sunil uses his strength) Stephen Druschke Films While Apron Girl handles The Black Wolf. Andrew Smith (The Black Wolf is held by Apron Girl) Stephen Druschke Films She notice that for the Wolf to blow, He had to suck. Andrew Smith (Apron Girl gasps) Stephen Druschke Films Giggles' Thought: He needs clean air. She thought. Andrew Smith (Apron Girl thinks of a plan) Stephen Druschke Films Then she went to grab something. Andrew Smith (Apron Girl goes to grab something) Stephen Druschke Films She came back with a.. . Andrew Smith (and comes back with something) Stephen Druschke Films You're not paying attention. Andrew Smith I'm trying to. As long as you're not cross. Stephen Druschke Films I'm not. Andrew Smith Yep. Stephen Druschke Films She came back with a.. Andrew Smith . Stephen Druschke Films Fire extinguisher. Andrew Smith (a fire extinguisher that is suitable) Stephen Druschke Films She shoots the smoke at the Wolf and made him cough. Andrew Smith (Wolf coughs and splutters) Stephen Druschke Films He coughed. Andrew Smith (Wolf coughs and splutters so much) Stephen Druschke Films Then Apron Girl corked his mouth. Andrew Smith (Apron Girl corks his mouth) Stephen Druschke Films Giggles: There. Andrew Smith (dusts her hands off) Stephen Druschke Films Gave him the lesson of being prison. Andrew Smith (Wolf is arrested) Stephen Druschke Films (When Sunil toss him into the jail) Andrew Smith (and lock him up) Stephen Druschke Films Another day is saved, Another villain is defeated. Andrew Smith All: Hooray! Stephen Druschke Films (SPLAT) Andrew Smith (the cake falls) Stephen Druschke Films Giggles: Oops. Andrew Smith (chuckles with joy) Stephen Druschke Films And the Super Girl... Andrew Smith Apron Girl! Stephen Druschke Films Gets her lovely reward. Happy Birthday Mongoose City. Andrew Smith Giggles: Oh yeah. Stephen Druschke Films Voice: Help! Help! Andrew Smith Ultra Sunil: Uh-oh. Stephen Druschke Films Or is it? Stay turn for Chapter 3 after these messages. Andrew Smith (episode ends) Andrew Smith (and stops) Stephen Druschke Films Stay tune after these messages. Andrew Smith (the messages play) (and stop) Stephen Druschke Films Chapter 3. Andrew Smith (the chapter begins) Stephen Druschke Films www.dailymotion.com/video/x5v2xp8 Andrew Smith (Chapter 3 starts) Stephen Druschke Films Ultra Sunil and Apron Girl had just defeated Pesky Woodpecker and Black Wolf. Andrew Smith (CRASH!) Stephen Druschke Films Both: Huh? Andrew Smith Ultra Sunil: What's going on? Stephen Druschke Films OMG. Andrew Smith Apron Girl: Oh my gosh. Stephen Druschke Films (BAM) Andrew Smith (SMASH) Stephen Druschke Films It was another of Ultra Sunil big and ruff enemy. Andrew Smith (both gasp) Stephen Druschke Films The Alternate Bullfrog! Andrew Smith Apron Girl: Holy shoot! Stephen Druschke Films Using his long and big tongue, He was wrecking the national bank of Mongoose City. Andrew Smith Ultra Sunil: He sure is strong! Stephen Druschke Films Giggles: Who's gonna stop him? Andrew Smith Ultra Sunil: Perhaps we can! Stephen Druschke Films But with a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors! Andrew Smith (Rock, Paper, Scissors! game plays) Stephen Druschke Films (Giggles did rock and Sunil did paper) Ha! Andrew Smith (rock and paper squash) Stephen Druschke Films Sunil: Paper beats rock! He said. Andrew Smith (Sunil laughs) Stephen Druschke Films He was off. Andrew Smith (Sunil sets off) Stephen Druschke Films (Bullfrog was about to smash the bank until...) Andrew Smith (suddenly he got stopped by Sunil) Stephen Druschke Films (When he grabbed his tongue) Andrew Smith (and held it) Stephen Druschke Films (Bullfrog gasp) Andrew Smith (in shock) Stephen Druschke Films (SWOPE) Andrew Smith (WHEE!) Stephen Druschke Films (WHAM) Andrew Smith (BUMP!) Stephen Druschke Films Finish... Andrew Smith Sunil: All ready. Stephen Druschke Films (He toss Bullfrog into the sky) Andrew Smith Bullfrog: Whoa! Stephen Druschke Films But I just started narrating. Andrew Smith (BOOM!) Stephen Druschke Films (He fell into jail) Andrew Smith (and was locked up) Stephen Druschke Films Well, That was easy. Andrew Smith (Sunil dusts his hands off) Stephen Druschke Films Perhaps too easy. What are these villains up to? Andrew Smith (the villains try to make a plan) Stephen Druschke Films Will Sunil and Giggles know the villains' plot? And won't Giggles every win Rock, Paper, Scissors? Andrew Smith (the chapter ends) Stephen Druschke Films Stay tune for Chapter 4 after these messages. Andrew Smith (the episode stops) (at last) (the messages play) Stephen Druschke Films We'll continue next time. Andrew Smith Alright. Monday, April 16, 2018 4:27 PM Stephen Druschke Films www.dailymotion.com/video/x5v2xp8 Chapter 4. Andrew Smith (Chapter 4 starts) Stephen Druschke Films After Ultra Sunil and Apron Girl (a.k.a Giggles) defeated 3 enemies, They relax at a movie theater for a break. Andrew Smith (a film of CENTURY of TRAINS is playing where Stepney, wearing his happy face, steams around on The Bluebell Railway) Stephen Druschke Films Then suddenly... Andrew Smith Voice: Help me! Stephen Druschke Films No. Andrew Smith (the film is stopped) Stephen Druschke Films (STOMP!) Andrew Smith (and breaks apart) Stephen Druschke Films The theater was under attack. Andrew Smith (but is repaired again) Stephen Druschke Films Sunil: Uh oh. Andrew Smith Giggles: Hello hello hello. What's this and who's this? Stephen Druschke Films It was Ultra Sunil's arch enemy. The Rampage Reindeer. Andrew Smith (the Rampage Reindeer snickers) Stephen Druschke Films (Sunil and Giggles flee) Andrew Smith (in fright) Stephen Druschke Films Yes. A former fawn with antlers grew bigger when he hit puberty, While his body stayed small. He was destroying every theater that no longer showed his movies. Least all of them. Andrew Smith (the Rampage Reindeer chuckles) Stephen Druschke Films And even the Chinese Movie House which showed signatures on the cement that never has Reindeer's. So he gonna rampage the theater. Andrew Smith (the Rampage Reindeer laughs) Stephen Druschke Films Sunil and Giggles: No! Andrew Smith The Rampage Reindeer: Yeesss! Stephen Druschke Films (Sunil blocks his way) Andrew Smith (and stands up) Stephen Druschke Films (Giggles tries to push him back) Andrew Smith (with all her strength) Stephen Druschke Films They know they can't defend the theater forever. Andrew Smith Giggles: We're going to need some help. Stephen Druschke Films Sunil: Sometimes, He's ticklish. Andrew Smith Giggles: Yeah. Only when he gets tickled. As if we'll tickle him. Stephen Druschke Films So she did. Andrew Smith (Giggles tickles the Rampage Reindeer) Stephen Druschke Films (Rampage Reindeer laugh) Andrew Smith (with joy) Stephen Druschke Films The Reindeer deffenseless against tickle-ness and justice. Andrew Smith (he keeps laughing) Stephen Druschke Films (Then Sunil left him up and tossed him) Andrew Smith (into Jail) Stephen Druschke Films (THUD) Andrew Smith (and KABOOM!) Stephen Druschke Films Reindeer: Ow. Andrew Smith (birds tweet around) Stephen Druschke Films (Pesky, Black and Alternate grinned) Andrew Smith (nervously) Stephen Druschke Films And that gave the deer a cheer! (Laughs) Andrew Smith (with joy) Stephen Druschke Films (Sunil and Giggles looked at the screen and walked away) Andrew Smith (after fixing it) Stephen Druschke Films What? It was a joke. Dang it. Well, Stay tune after these messages for Chapter 5. Andrew Smith (Chapter 4 stops) Stephen Druschke Films Stay tune. Andrew Smith (and stops) (as the messages play) Stephen Druschke Films Be back after these messages. Andrew Smith (the messages play) Stephen Druschke Films Chapter 5. Andrew Smith (Chapter 5 begins) Stephen Druschke Films When we last left Ultra Sunil and Apron Girl, They weren't inviting this guy and ain't in no boxing ring. Andrew Smith (no boxing ring is seen) Stephen Druschke Films But after burgarling a beauty parlor shop, Chocolate factory and bank, Cause he have to pay for those. It was the Steel-Tail Beaver. Andrew Smith (the Steel Tail Beaver is seen) Stephen Druschke Films He challenge the hero couple to face their arch enimece. Andrew Smith (a challenge begins) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: And now, Let's get ready to... Hey, I'm in the episode. Hi. Andrew Smith (waves) Stephen Druschke Films (POW!) Andrew Smith (SMASH!) Stephen Druschke Films (Goofy hollered) Andrew Smith (CRASH!) Stephen Druschke Films He notice that nobody hurts the narrator, So he pounced. Andrew Smith (Stephen pounces) Stephen Druschke Films No. Andrew Smith Whoops. Wrong line. Stephen Druschke Films Try again. Andrew Smith Okay. Please don't get cross at me. Stephen Druschke Films I'm not. Andrew Smith Right-o. Steel Tail Beaver: Huh? Stephen Druschke Films (Sunil pounced) Andrew Smith Steel Tail Beaver: Ow! Stephen Druschke Films (Then he whacked Sunil with his steel-tail) Andrew Smith Sunil: Yeousch! Stephen Druschke Films (BAM!) Andrew Smith Sunil: Ooh! Stephen Druschke Films (WHAM!) Andrew Smith Sunil: Aah! Stephen Druschke Films (POW!) Andrew Smith Sunil: Oh! Stephen Druschke Films (Double WALLOP!) Andrew Smith Sunil: Ah! Stephen Druschke Films He got tangled up in the ropes) Andrew Smith Sunil: Blah! Stephen Druschke Films Giggles thought quickly and knows how to defeat him. Andrew Smith (Giggles thinks) Stephen Druschke Films Giggles: Aha! Andrew Smith (gets an idea) Stephen Druschke Films She pulled out a big magnet and this what happens... Andrew Smith (WHAM!) Stephen Druschke Films Steel-tail Beaver: Huh? Andrew Smith (SMACK!) Stephen Druschke Films Giggles: Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself? Andrew Smith (snickers) Stephen Druschke Films Beaver: Stop! Stop! Andrew Smith (Giggles laughs) Stephen Druschke Films When Beaver hit himself too much, He began to warn out. Andrew Smith (Beaver runs out of puff) Stephen Druschke Films Then his defeat gets tossed into prison. Andrew Smith (Beaver is locked up) Stephen Druschke Films (CRASH) Andrew Smith (and is trapped) Stephen Druschke Films With every other villain in Mongoose City. Andrew Smith (Mongoose City is shown) Stephen Druschke Films Why are all 5 of these bad guys smiling about? Andrew Smith (the villains smile) Stephen Druschke Films Do they have a master plan and what happen to the lumberjack robot in the chapter 1? Andrew Smith (a plan will be made) Stephen Druschke Films Will they know? Stay tune for chapter 6 the final chapter after these messages. Andrew Smith (the chapter ends and stops) (and the messages play) Stephen Druschke Films Chapter 6 the final chapter. Andrew Smith (the final chapter begins) Stephen Druschke Films Ultra Sunil and Apron Girl (a.k.a Giggles) had defeated each villain in each chapter. Andrew Smith (the chapter plays) Stephen Druschke Films First, They stop the pecking from the Pesky Woodpecker. Andrew Smith Next, they stop the Black wolf. Stephen Druschke Films Then they stop the Black Wolf's huffing and puffing. To be exact. Andrew Smith Now The Alternate Bullfrog. Stephen Druschke Films Then they defeated Alternate Bullfrog, Rampage Reindeer and Steel-Tail Beaver. Andrew Smith (the five villains are locked) Stephen Druschke Films Behind old steel where they belong. Andrew Smith (in Jail) Stephen Druschke Films All seem calm in Mongoose City. Andrew Smith (everything is calm) Stephen Druschke Films But Sunil was confuse. Andrew Smith (Sunil feels confused) Stephen Druschke Films Giggles: What's the matter? She said. Andrew Smith Sunil: Look! Stephen Druschke Films No. Andrew Smith Oops. (Sunil scratches his head) Stephen Druschke Films Sunil's Thought: 5 villains in each chapter. He thought. Andrew Smith (Sunil realizes) Stephen Druschke Films Giggles: I read your thought. Why? Andrew Smith Sunil: Because I think they're planning to escape and team up. Stephen Druschke Films They were. (Villains snickered) Andrew Smith (and teamed up) Stephen Druschke Films Then the robot lumberjack back from baseball had returned. Andrew Smith (Lumberjack returns) Stephen Druschke Films (BAM) Andrew Smith (SMACK) Stephen Druschke Films (Breaks the jail wall down) Andrew Smith (and sends it plummeting down) Stephen Druschke Films Then all 5 villains went inside the robot. Andrew Smith (a robot has been made) Stephen Druschke Films Beaver, Reindeer, Bullfrog, Wolf, Woodpecker, Together they form The Body of Evil. Andrew Smith (The Body of Evil) Stephen Druschke Films (Sunil and Giggles gasps) Andrew Smith (in alarm) Stephen Druschke Films Giggles: Oh chicks. She sighed. Andrew Smith Sunil: That cannot be. Stephen Druschke Films (They flee) Andrew Smith (in fright) Stephen Druschke Films (The Body of Evil attacked) Andrew Smith (the heroes) Stephen Druschke Films (It use his hand to switch into a jackhammer) Andrew Smith (like magic) Stephen Druschke Films Sunil: Watch out! Andrew Smith Giggles: Jump clear! Stephen Druschke Films (It almost peek them) Andrew Smith (as they jump) Stephen Druschke Films (Sunil laser zaps) Andrew Smith (on the robot) Stephen Druschke Films (But it bounces off it's steel-tail) Andrew Smith (suddenly) Stephen Druschke Films But they're no match against the Body of Evil. Andrew Smith (they try to think) Stephen Druschke Films (It huffed and puffed) Andrew Smith (so hard) Stephen Druschke Films (And blowed) Andrew Smith (harder) Stephen Druschke Films Sunil: He's too strong! Andrew Smith Giggles: More stronger than I expect! Stephen Druschke Films Then she thought. Andrew Smith Giggles: Hmm.... I think I've got an idea. Stephen Druschke Films Giggles' Thought: The robot had a head, A torso, Legs, Arms and feet. What was it missing? Andrew Smith (scratches her head) Stephen Druschke Films Giggles: A heart! Andrew Smith (gets an idea) Stephen Druschke Films Then she knows what power to use. Andrew Smith (gets an idea of what power she'll use) Stephen Druschke Films (The Body of Evil attacked her as she dodges) Andrew Smith (and begins to battle) Stephen Druschke Films (She flies at it) Andrew Smith (charging faster) Stephen Druschke Films (KISS) Andrew Smith (a kiss is given) Stephen Druschke Films Yes, That's right. Apron Girl use her powerful kiss on the Body of Evil. Andrew Smith (and with a massive explosion) Stephen Druschke Films Good vs. Bad, Right vs. Wrong. Who would win? Andrew Smith Good and Right. Stephen Druschke Films (POOF) Andrew Smith (like magic) Stephen Druschke Films (The Body of Evil became good) Andrew Smith (at last) Stephen Druschke Films Who's cartoon is this? Andrew Smith All: We don't know. Stephen Druschke Films (The Body of Evil spits out the 5 villains) Andrew Smith (onto the ground) Stephen Druschke Films (Into jail again) Andrew Smith (and had them trapped) Stephen Druschke Films And our villains in separate cells and Good vs. Bad restored, The day was saved. Andrew Smith (the day is saved) Stephen Druschke Films (Sunil and Giggles shooked hands) Andrew Smith (together) Stephen Druschke Films Giggles: That day is saved. Andrew Smith Sunil: Well done, Giggles. Stephen Druschke Films Now Giggles can return. Andrew Smith Back to where she belongs. Stephen Druschke Films (She zooms out of the comic book) Andrew Smith (and arrives back to where she is) Stephen Druschke Films Giggles: Finally. Home. Andrew Smith (dusts her hands off) Stephen Druschke Films Then someone came in and saw her still in her super girl suit. Andrew Smith (someone arrives and gasps) Stephen Druschke Films Giggles: What? Andrew Smith All: Cool! Stephen Druschke Films It reminds him of Trick or Treat. Andrew Smith All: Wow! Stephen Druschke Films Then she was given a big sack of candy. What a lovely reward for a super girl. Andrew Smith (Giggles has a big sack of candy) Stephen Druschke Films And the last says, The End. Oh, Excuse me. Can I have some? Andrew Smith Giggles: Sure. If you say, please. Stephen Druschke Films Please? Andrew Smith Giggles: Sure. Why not? Here's some for you. Stephen Druschke Films Thank you. (She closes the screen) Andrew Smith Giggles: You're welcome. Stephen Druschke Films THE END. Andrew Smith That's all folks. Stephen Druschke Films Good. Andrew Smith Great. Perfect episode to do. Category:Episodes